


Offerings

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a day for feasts to be given to the spirits, so of course Archer uses it as an excuse for sex.  October 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offerings

“Welcome back, Rin. Shall I make you some tea?”

Rin shook her head. “That won’t be necessary. I’ll make some for us myself.”

Archer frowned as his Master stepped into the kitchen. “Yesterday’s tea wasn’t to your taste?” he asked, inwardly preparing himself for the worst.

“No, it was fine. I guess that means you don’t know what day it is,” she answered calmly.

Her words set his worries aside, but confused him more. “Of course it’s Halloween, but what does that have to do with your tea?” he wondered.

“Not just Halloween,” she corrected. “Samhain is today, and the Day of the Dead is tomorrow. Most cultures have a holiday around this time where they give offerings to dead spirits.”

“And your offering is… tea,” he said.

“Tea and dinner. I’m not a complete cheapskate.” After she set the teapot on the stove, she turned to smile at him. “Is asking the spirit what they would prefer their offering to be cheating?”

“If it’s for the purpose of truly satisfying the spirit, I’m sure it can be excused,” Archer answered smoothly.

“…A-Archer. You’re giving me a strange look…”

He reached over and turned off the stove. “You wanted to know what I would prefer?”

Rin flushed under the weight of his gaze. “I… think I know what you have in mind…”

“Will you indulge me?” he murmured.

She squirmed for a moment before giving in. “Y-You’re insatiable.”

“And you love me for it,” he replied, before closing the gap between them.

She responded to the kiss without hesitation, wrapping her arms around his waist as their lips moved against each other. Her tongue prodded at his closed lips and he allowed it entrance. Heat pooled in her stomach as they kissed.

Too soon, she had to break apart for air. “…The kitchen isn’t the best place for this…” she panted out between shallow breaths.

“It isn’t, is it?” And he picked her up without warning and began to carry her to the bedroom.

Rin blushed and tried to sound more angry than she was. “I can still _walk_ , Ar- ahh…” All hope of sounding annoyed was lost whe he began nuzzling the sensitive spots on her neck.

With her eyes closed in blissful pleasure, she was only vaguely aware of being gently deposited on her bed. Her eyes opened hazily to find her pressing lazy kises down her neck and undoing the ribbon on her school uniform’s vest far too slowly for her tastes.

She decided to show him how things ought to be done by unbuttoning his shirt at a much better pace and running her hands over the revealed skin.

Archer groaned, stopping his efforts just as he hovered over the first button. “Now who’s insatiable?”

“Who, me?” she asked innocently, even as she tossed his shirt to the side and trailed kisses down his chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just giving you your offering, after all.”

“But, Rin. I don’t mind, but that’s not what I meant.”

Startled, Rin looked up at him. Not what he-?

He attacked the buttons with renewed vigor, making short work of both her vest and the shirt underneath it. “Isn’t this,” he asked rhetorically, punctuating every word with a teasing lick, “a feast fit for a spirit?”

“Y-You had me worried there, you-” She broke off in a gasp as his tongue traveled downwards, licking the valley between her breasts. A strangled moan came out of her mouth as he circled her left breast with his tongue before drawing the nipple into his mouth and sucking, teasing the other one with his fingers. “A-Archer…” she gasped, “please…”

He pretended not to have heard her and switched sides.

“Archer…” she groaned, curling her fingers in his hair.

Archer looked up and smirked at her. “Oh? Is it time to move onto the main course yet?”

She groaned again, more from the bad pun than from the hand still cupping her breast this time. “…Idiot.”

“I take it that means yes,” he chuckled, pulling off her skirt and panties in one smooth motion. One finger spread her open before he lowered his head and…

She cried out in pleasure as he licked her. Her own needy gasps, interspersed with moans of his name, thundered in her ears. He kept liking, occasionally bringing his tongue up to that sensitive spot at the top of her folds, but never keeping it there long enough to fully satisfy. Pleasure rocketed through her veins. Just… just a little more, and…

She nearly screamed when he took that nub into his mouth and began to suck. Or perhaps she did scream and couldn’t hear it, couldn’t feel anything in that one, single moment but pleasure.

As she collapsed against the bed and tried to catch her breath, she was dimly aware of him moving to lie beside her. It took Rin a few moments to recover enough to ask, “Would you care for… dessert, Archer?” Ugh, that one was even worse than his.

“Seeing you like that, how could I say no?” Archer replied, reaching down to spread her open again with one, two fingers. She only smiled and deftly unbuttoned his trousers. Finding him as bare as she was - no surprise - she helped to guide him inside of her.

The discomfort was momentary. It wasn’t long before she was thrusting her hips against him as together they built a slow, steady pace. He rocked forward as she did, blissful pleasure crossing his features with every thrust.

Their bodies moved against each other. Rin really should have complained about his pace again, but somehow, she found that she didn’t care. The pressure slowly spreading throughout her was something that ought to be savored.

They continued like that, unhurried, for what seemed a wonderful eternity. At some point his hand reached down to where they were joined and stroked that spot with the same rhythm as their coupling. She couldn’t have said how long it took for her to gasp and clench even tighter around him, “God - _Archer_!” She barely even knew that he followed her soon after.

She curled up against his warmth as much as she could without removing him from her, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Wh…when I can walk, I’ll make you that tea.”


End file.
